hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Sad Endings
Sad Endings is a romance drama film. Background Sad Endings was filmed throughout 2003 and was released on November 2nd 2004. The film was well looked forward to. Plot The film starts with a female, Agatha, walking along a street one morning. She meets a male, Jamie, and they start chatting. As the film goes on, they become closer and Agatha is happy when he calls her a friend at one point. Unknown to her, he starts to think of her as a romantic interest. Agatha realises that she also feels the same way and for some reason appears nervous by this. When he is visiting her, they have a first kiss and he confesses attraction. She is shocked by this and starts to cry before running away. He watches her leave in shock before her sister, Jenna, desperately gets rid of him. Agatha and Jenna later have a discussion and Jenna says that she needs to tell him, but Agatha is raged by this and goes upstairs and locks herself in. After this, Agatha calls Jamie and apologises, asking to meet him. They do so and she romantic hugs him, but then says she can't be in a relationship and leaves. He goes home and questions his two sisters, Ellie and Wendy, what they believe he should do and what the problem here is. Wendy suggests that she is with someone, while Ellie suggests he is too ugly. He sends them out of his room and locks himself in, he attempts to call Agatha several times throughout the next day. That night, he bumps into her and is raged at her for not calling back. She explains that she lost her phone and was unable to contact him, and he instantly apologises. She accepts this, smiles, and they go for a walk. As they reach a river, she turns to him and says they can no longer be friends. She turns and walks away. Jamie goes to the house the next day and Jenna answers it, looking stressed out but allows him to come in. He sits in the living room and tells her that he's waiting for Agatha, which she nods to and leaves silently. After waiting seven hours, he realises she isn't coming and leaves. As soon as he leaves, Agatha enters. Jenna happily rushes out to say Jamie is in the living room but when they go in they find he has gone. Their faces almost drop off and Agatha starts to cry, saying that she's a failure and that she is a monster for dragging Jamie into her life. She disappears upstairs. The next day, Agatha goes for a walk to the river and sits down enjoying the view. While she is there, Jamie appears and sits down beside her. She is stressed out but apologises and tells him that she didn't mean what she said about no longer being friends. He smiles and they friendly hug. Just moments later, everything goes wrong and she ends up collapsing. He calls for help and she is taken to the hospital where her mother arrives and tells him that she isn't well. He is stressed out by this point and goes into her room now that she is awake and she asks for everyone else to leave. Agatha explains to him that she is in fact dying and that she didn't want to start a relationship because of this, despite her feelings towards him. He understands this completely and she confesses attraction and they kiss. At this moment, he is leaving just as it all goes horribly wrong again. He turns back to see that she is on a journey to the bridge. The wild doctors run in but she is unable to be saved and dies. Jamie is left devastated by this and stays in the hospital while her family leave. The film ends with Jamie in his room as he picks up a picture of him and Agatha together. Cast Bridget Bolton - as Agatha Leon Black - as Jamie Jodie Mene - as Jenna Rian Knights - as Wendy Penny Blawhite - as Ellie